Pokemon: Keybearers and Nobodies
by therichnobody
Summary: Pokemon invasion! The worlds of Kingdom Hearts are having pokemon inhabitants and the Organization XIII are the first to find them! Keybearers and nobodies clash with cuddly pocket monsters, what else can happen! Mewtwo...


Ohhcean! (don't ask) How this idea came to be? Watching an episode of Pokemon. I used to be an avid fan, but kinda lost touch. Well since my knowledge of the show didn't dissapate, I shall write a Pokemon fic! (which is this) Heh, ohhcean! (ohhcean blue head wrap-whoever PM's me with where I got that from I'll do any kind of fic you want, I'll even do research if I never heard of the subject) But besides that fact, everyone's gotta have Pokemon, right? I'm taking suggesstions for Pokemon trainers and their Pokemon lists! But enough of my yammering, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: _**Therichnobody does not own any media of which Nintendo may own, in this case, Pokemon and their ideas, as well as any media of which Square Enix may own, in this case, the characters of Kingdom Hearts I, II, and Chain of Memories. Thank you for your time. Ohhcean!**_

_**-----X-------X-----**_ (cool!)

"Where did I put my black Dir en Gray shirt? Hmm..." The Meloudious Nocturne, otherwise known as Demyx mumbled. He stood before a overly large suitcase filled to the brim with all sorts of clothes. He scratched his head in bewilderment, looking around from the empty drawers in his dresser to his vacant closet. "I know it's around here somewhere...Where did I put it?" The blond then went inside his large bathroom to peer into his swimming pool sized bathtub. Swirling the clear water, he admired the blue tint of it as it shimmered in the light. "Have you seen it Nicole?" he spoke into the waters waiting for a reply, as if something was in it. And just as he asked, a magnificient red and blue tail appeared out of the pool, vivid scales sparkling with the water trickiling down it. It was like a mermaid's tail, large enough to be in proportion with a human's body. Twirling slightly in the water, it fully extended its delacate red fin so that it pointed towards the space beneath Demyx's bed.

The nobody laughed as he reached out to pet the mertail. "Always have to make a grand entrance? Heh, I don't blame you. I'd have to find something to entertain me if I was cooped up in a pool all day long too." Standing up, he looked under his bed and sure enough his shirt was there. "There it is! Thanks Nicole, I swear, it's like you have psychic powers or something!" Demyx smiled as he heard the supposed merfish make a soft noise in contentment. "Man, it does feel good not having to wear my Organization cloak, there was something about that fabric that gave me a rash on the back of my neck, but not anymore!" he said cheerfully having stuffed the shirt in the already full briefcase and securing it closed. "Almost kinda sad that I'm leaving, but thinking about how I'm gonna find a better place for you makes me feel better!" he sighed, summoned his sitar and placed it inside a carrying case as well. "Now the only problem is...how am I going to sneak you out? Of course I can teleport, but once I do, how am I going to hide you?" he ruffled his hair again, choosing to listen to the swirling of the waves being made in the pool when all of a sudden, his door burst open.

"Yo Demyx, wanna...Hey, what's with the suitcases? Xemnas gave you a vacation or something?" Axel grinned, walking into the nobody's room with his hands in his cloak pocket. "How long exactly is your vacation? You packed your entire room didn't it?"

Demyx gasped, bumping into his bed and knocked over his suitcase, causing it to burst open. "Aah...H-hey Axel! Uhh...yeah, umm...he gave m-me a vacation! Yeah, umm...oh!" he hastily put his clothes back in his suitcase and tossed it inside his bathroom, hearing it fall on the floor. "Yeah, I w-won't be back for awhile so...You know how Xigbar goes in everyone's stuff when they aren't there...so heh...I'm taking everything! Ha ha, so umm...Bye!" he said nervously before stumbling into his bathroom and locking it, leaving Axel in his room confused. The red head simply shrugged his shoulders and left the room, mumbling something sounding very much like, "I'm gonna see if I can get a vacation"...

After hearing the door to his room close, he let out a sigh of relief. "Whew, that was close, huh Nicole? He almost found out that I'm quitting the Organization without telling The Superior so I can find where you came from." he looked back in the pool and rubbed the red mertail, smiling. "Looks like we are just going to have to teleport. And if I get caught, I'm gonna pick you up and run like crazy, kay?" he laughed after hearing the merfish sound sweetly again. "And there's no way I'm letting you dry out, you don't even have to worry about that! You ready?" Demyx grabbed both of his suitcases after summoning a portal routed to Traverse Town. He then watched as the merfish emerged fully out of the pool, revealing the top part of its body, which were covered in a slimmer, smoother yellow scale. Its head, which wasn't anywhere similar to a human's, had large, dark brownish-red eyes that shined on their own, and the top of it's head had a decorated with vibrant red, blue, and gold scales. It uttered a soft call as it motioned into the portal, sounding like _Milotic_, before the two vanished into the darkness.

_**-----X-------X-----**_

The familiar sounds of people communing in a peaceful place greeted Demyx as he and his merfish exited the portal. "Here it is, the first time seeing this place without being an Organization member...It feels liberating, dosn't it Nicole!" he said to his pet, who hummed in a sing song voice, _Milotic_..."And it doesn't look like no one is noticing you! C'mon, let's see if we can find a hotel." he replied, heading up the stairs and towards an inn, but not before refreshing the merfish with a splash of water from a large fountain in the parlor. Upon paying the innkeeper and recieving his keys, he made it into his room and started to unpack, humming to the merfish's soft song.

"Ha ha, I love that tune! We've gotta play sometime, ha ha!" he laughed, picking up his sitar and began to play along with his pet. "Man, I knew you were special, and not just because you are so unique. I could tell you had talent Nicole, and I'm so glad I was able to find you in Atlantica. Who knows what would have happened to you if no one was there to save you from those crazy merkids poking you with a stick..." he strummed a few more times after the merfish stopped. "Yeah sure, you were a little shabby, and most people called you unattractive...But I knew better. To think, you were a small brown fish a week ago and all in a flash, you turned into your true self! I'd love to hear what they'd have to say, now that your outside matches your inside! Heh, kinda like the Ugly Duckling, but in fish mode, ha ha!" Demyx sighed and went to the bathroom. "You want me to fill the bathtub up so you can"- but he stopped when he saw the merfish spout a small jet of water in the air, letting it fall and sprinkle it and Demyx. "Whoa, when could you do that?! Alright, so that means that you _don't_ need the tub anymore, right? Heh, then stick tight, I'm gonna take a quick look around this place, okay?" the nobody said before waving to his pet and quietly stepping out of his hotel room.

_Milotic..._

_**-----X-------X-----**_

"Hmm, this place is nice..." the blonde thought out loud after wondering around the inn for a few minutes and returning to his room. But before he reached the knob, his curiousity caused him to listen in on a conversation next door. He smiled, then held his ear against the door to get a better listening position.

...Ha ha ha, stop it, that tickles!...quit it, how would you like it if I tickled you, huh Pikachu?..._Pika! Pikachu_...Heh, stay here, I'm going to see if this place has some sea-salt ice cream for us..._chuuu_...No need to miss me, I'll be back in a flash!...

The blonde's eyes widened. "No way...that sounds like..." and that's when Demyx was hit with the door as the person that was talking in the room exited. He slumped up against the wall, rubbing his face. "Ow...It couldn't be...could it?" He peeked in the room, then snuck in, crawling on the floor. "Whoa that was easier than I thought! Huh?" he stopped, looking at the small yellow creature sitting on the bed before him. "Hi there!" _Pi_..._ka_... "Uhh..." he stepped back, a little frightened by the sparks emerging from the creature's red cheeks. "I think I should leave..."

_**------X------X-----**_

Axel burst through the Superior's doors. "Hey Xemnuts, I want a vacation too!" Xemnas didn't even look at the red head.

"And what makes you think that you are even eligible for a vacation, let alone think that I'm issuing them out?" he replied.

"You gave Demyx one!" This time Xemnas did look at Axel.

"And who told you that lie?"

_**-----X-------X-----**_

Ha! First chapter down! (damn me and these so called cliff-hangers) Well you can guess most of the questions, but the others will have to wait. Until then, OhhCean! And review please! (waves all cool like)


End file.
